


Of Handcuffs and Wedding Rings

by GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome



Series: Coming home to you [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Bottom Q (James Bond), Dom Q, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Riding, Sub James Bond, Top James Bond, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24111034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome/pseuds/GreatScottThisFicWasAwesome
Summary: After a year together, Bond comes home for a wild session with Q.*Work related to my other fic "Rumor Has It" but it can be read on its own
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Coming home to you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	Of Handcuffs and Wedding Rings

It happens always after a mission. Mostly the rough ones.

Because that's the time when Bond is so powered up on adrenaline and it's the time that desire wants him and only him.

This time he didn't go immediately to report about the mission to M or to Q-Branch to return the equipment. No.

Bond knew Q was at home, probably working on a new hacking program in his plaid pajamas pants, one of Bond's oversized shirts — because Q always missed Bond while he was on a mission and his shirts have his smell on it so that helps the boffin coping with the hole the agent's absence make — with his bed hair no matter how many times he try to comb them.

So Bond got home, without saying a word, Q could tell what Bond needed the most in that moment, just by looking at his expression.

Bond was on him in a flash and Q could only hold on to him while the larger man got rid of the boffin shirt and pants.

In one moment Q was in the living room working on his laptop and the next he was being manhandle into the bed with Bond on him leaving a trail of kisses from his neck to his torce and then down until the blond's mouth was a few inches from his member.

“James...”

Just hearing his name in that posh but full of lust voice, got him more hard than before.

“Let's play a game, Darling...” – Bond said getting back up and murmuring those words on the boffin's mouth. “I let you have a little bit of control tonight.”

Q opened his eyes — he didn't notice he closed them before, to lost into the moment — and looked at Bond.

“You can't be serious.” – Q was breathless, hair a mess than before and his cheeks were a lovely shade of pink, all naked and long limbs wrapped around Bond's waist.

For Bond that was the best vision ever.

Knowing that he could get that stoic and calm young man all desperate, a moaning mess of a man, was everything that he didn't know he needed.

Bond didn't answer the boffin but took his belt off his pants and give it to Q with a knowing look.

“Oh my god... You're serious” – Said Q in an half moan.

The answer that he got from the older man was of him getting off of the bed and undressing in the most slow and languid way.

Thanks God the mission was a simple and fast one or now Q would be lecturing the agent on his safety and trying to get him to go to medical and not being there, naked and panting on their bed with his lover undressing, exposing all that glorious tanned skin and looking at him like a panther to its prey before attacking it.

When Bond was finally completely naked Q got up on his knees on the bed and pulled Bond to himself in a passionate kiss that got Bond to moan while licking into the young man sinful mouth.

“You really want that tonight?” – Asked Q after breaking the kiss.

“God... Yes.” – Was Bond respond.

Bond sat up with his back on the headboard and his muscled arms opened wide putting each one of his wrists on each ends of it. “Do it.”

Q looked at the blonde man's belt that ended up on the floor of their bedroom with hesitation. It wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to tie the agent to the bed, it wasn't that the problem. Just before Bond mission Q had finished a little present for his agent knowing that he liked to not be the one in control sometimes.

So he was contemplating if it was a good idea or not to give Bond his Christmas gift early.

“Something wrong, love?” asked Bond pulling the young man to himself and kissing his left shoulder.

“I... I have a... Let's call it a "surprise" for you.” said Q before leaving Bond side and going to get the box.

When he was back Bond got more excited at seeing the black leather box that his young lover was carrying.

“For you.” Q give him the box after returning to his previous position.

Bond smirked in a knowing way before opening it.

In it there were two type of handcuffs, one poor silver steel with leather bearings inside, the other were a fluffy mess of dark little feathers. Those where an inside joke between them — because Bond loved to compare Q's hair to dark feathers — and Q could tell that Bond appreciated it if the mind blowing kiss that he give the boffin meant anything.

“It isn't a little bit early for Christmas, Quartermaster?” asked Bond after the kiss.

“You always say when I give you your kit for a mission that "it's not exactly Christmas" and now you're complaining about it being early of a few days?” asked Q taking both handcuffs out of the box and putting the latter aside.

“Not complaining.” said Bond getting back in position “Should we try them to make sure they do their job in the right way, Darling?”

This time Q didn't hesitate and used both pairs of handcuffs on Bond's wrists.

After the older man tried them and confirmed that everything was fine, Q got to work. Starting to worship the man's sculptured pectorals with little licks and kisses.

When Bond was a murmuring mess Q got the bottle of lube under the pillows.

The thing that Q loved about these times was the fact that he could decide to do whatever he wanted. If it was him being the top or just being on top or getting Bond to climax with only his mouth and hands.

But this time he wanted more than anything else to have his agent inside of him and riding him slow and good.

So he coated his fingers with lube and started to prepare himself while pleasing Bond with his mouth, because he knew how much Bond liked him in that position.

When he was sure to be more than ready he got his mouth off of the older man's member and put his lube coated hands on the shaft covering it in the right way so he could get him in without hesitation.

While Q was doing all the work, taking everything that he wanted at the moment, Bond let himself just feel, lost in the many sensations his younger lover was giving him. When Q started to sit on his member, getting it slowly inside that warm and tight hole, he could have sworn that he had seen the stars.

“Fuck, darling... You're so tight and perfect for me.” cursed Bond pulling at his restraining.

Q smirked before going completely down and moaning sinfully at the sensation of being so full finally.

He got himself a few seconds to get comfortable while Bond was fighting with the handcuffs to get free, he wanted so much to embrace his young lover, to put his hands in those dark curls and mess them more then before, to pin the boffin's hands on the mattress and fuck him senseless. But he calmed himself and waited, he wanted Q to take control and so he should let the young man take all the time that he needed.

Q noticed his lover impatiens so he started to get slowly up and then down fast causing Bond to curse out loud.

Q did that again but this time he tightened his hole around Bond's member while going slowly up and then slowly down. He did that again and again causing Bond to curse and moan out loud every time.

“You little minx... I know you're trying to kill me” Bond whispered in a rough baritone, before capturing Q's lips in a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, Q was breathless and smiling like a maniac starting to ride Bond a little faster now that the blond's member was hitting that sweet spot inside of him at every trust.

“Why don't you put your back into it, Old Man?” asked Q before clicking on the little bottoms on the two pairs of handcuffs freeing Bond.

The moment Bond's wrists were free, the larger man didn't hesitate to get that little mind blowing genius under him.

Pinning the boffin's wrists on the mattress, like he wanted to do since the Quartermaster got him in those lovely handcuffs. Bond started to pound into the mewling man in his arms with abandon, hitting that sweet spot at every trust leaving the younger man a moaning mess.

They come together while Bond was pounding into the boffin that was pulling at his short blond hair and screaming his name.

00Q

When they were on each side of the bed on their backs trying to get some air in their lungs, Bond got up and was searching for something on the floor.

Q was in such a post coital bless that he didn't notice Bond leaving and returning with a little box in his hands, giving it to Q.

“What is it?” asked the boffin, after feeling Bond sliding something cold and smooth on his left hand on his ring finger.

Q put his left hand in front of his eyes that widened at the silver and gold ring.

“You see... You give your Christmas present for me early so I thought I should give mine early too.” said Bond putting an arms around Q's middle and kissing his shoulder.

“Bond... James... You just did what I think you did?” said Q finding himself incapable of forming the right words.

“For being the most intelligent man alive, you're a little thick headed sometimes.” answered Bond, smirking at the babbling mess that had become of his lover.

Q was to shocked to give him any kind of retort.

“So... What's your answer, Darling?” asked Bond, now a little bit anxious.

Q looked at him and then kissed the man senseless before answering: “Oh my god, YES. You insufferable suicidal egocentric old man”

The End


End file.
